fireworks
by raggedymanandpond
Summary: I might decide to change the name later but this is my first fic so you know. Hermione enters the entrance hall to find fireworks everywhere. They could only be set off by two certain Weasleys. Bits of fluff- it's set in order of the phoenix, I suck at summaries but it's fremione so you should read it hehe. i just reread some of it and i'm sorry if my typos


**Chapter 1 spark**

Hermione was feeling surprisingly lonely as she made her way back up to the gryffindor commen room. With the absence of her two best friends she had began to wonder how much they ment to her. Even though Ron was not one of her favourite people in the world, she still cared for him, and Harry, who was always going through so much and she couldn't help him. She woudn't let her thoughts go to the place where Harry was being hurt, after all he was like a brother to her and his pain hurt her more then she let on. When she got half way to the commen room there was a sudden bang making her jump and fall down two steps. To her surprise a long masculine arm cought her before she fell any further. Expecting it to be Ron or Harry, she was shocked to see none other then Mr Fred Wealsley staring down at her with a wicked grin on his face closley followed by his twin George. She knew that look anywhere and quickly removed her arm from his grip and stepped away.

"What have you done?" said Hermione with a suspisious look on her face

"Us?" Fred asked with mock innocence in his voice."Now why would you think we're up to anything? You know we have an outstading reputation for being extremly well behaved while in school granger."

She snorted. " If you've done anything that will trouble Umbridge you might as jump off the astronamy tower now."

George laughed. " Okay granger keep your hair on-" Hermione narrowered her eyes "- you're going to see in a moment anyway." They both laughed and ran down the stairs, Fred winking at her on his way down. She felt a light blush stain her cheeks.

Suddenly a blue spark shot past, narrowly missing her hair. With no time to recover another spark, this time viberent green, raced over her shoulder. Hermione chased after the sparks to find fireworks shooting off in every direction. Red and green dragon fireworks making a show in the middle of the large circle full over over joyed students, Flashes of Weasleys Wizard Weezys booming high in the air. Looking around Hermione spotted a shocked umbridge with a twisted expression on her toad like face, staring at a firework which read UMBRIDGE SMELLS LIKE- Hermione had to look away as she was ready to start curling over with laughter if she let herself see any more of the profanitites written in the air. Umbridge however was far from laughing or finding any of the 'mayhem' funny, she was, instead silently shacking with furry.

"WHO DID THIS? ...FILCH GET HERE NOW... MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Umbridge stormerd past a crowd of students with worried looks on their faces. When she reached the centre of the circle she began to fire hexes the giant dragon now staring ant her with menacing eyes. This was the worst thing possiable to do, as the dragon began chasing she through the halls throwing more and more fireworks out of it's mouth.

After umbridge did not return after several minutes students started to depart back to their commen room with looks of awe and utter amazment. Once the entance hall was half clear Hermione noticed Harry and ran right to him. Harry did not wear the looks of wonder and bewelderment as the other students did, he however, looked troubled but hid it with the fact that he was smilling at the remaing fireworks.

"whats wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, not really expecting him to tell her much. But, to her surprise he informed her on his little chat with umbridge. Hermione had gasped when she heard that umbrindge was on to them about serious and told Harry that her must not contact sirius unless he was in grave danger. Harry just grunted at this, he already knew he wasn't to contact him but it still didn't stop him feling dissapointed.

"-and you can't ever drink anything that, that women gives you. By the looks of things that tea was laced with veritaseriom." Harry had known this to of course and told her he'd never be careless as drink anything that old toad gave him. Hermione laughed at this lightening the mood.

When they got back to the commen room it was filled with cheers and Fred and George being lifted hin the air by some 7th years. After being set down they were congratulated and filled with demands and orders for their joke products. Harry and Hermione reached Ron sitting in their favourite seats smilling at how clever is two brothers had been. Hermione couldn't help herself congratulate the twins as their exabition had some fantastic magic involved some of which she didn't even recognise.

"They were wonderful fireworks," Hermione said admiringly.

" Thanks," said george looking both surprised, and pleased. Fred however didn't say anything but his ears turned bright red and he looked away, pretending to recive another strolled back over to her faourite seat next to Harry and Ron a wide grin spread on her face. The boys just shrugged their shoulders and carried on with their animated conversaion about quiditich.

When it turned 10:00 students had started to depart from the commen room and by 10:30, nearly the whole of the room was deserted apart from the twins who were collecting their money and Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire. Ron let out a loud yawn. "You coming Harry, I'm dead."

"yeah, sure." With that, they bid Hermione good night and, made their way to their wasn't tired though and pulled out a book she'd been meaning to finish from her bag and began to read. She didn't know how long she'd been reading but her eyes began to droop and she quckly fell asleep.

A firm grip on her shoulder woke her up. She was staring up at Fred who had crept out of his dorm after his stomach made a giant groan to find Hermione slouched over a chair with a book around her ankles. Looking around the room to take in her surroundings, she cursed her self for falling asleep so late on a school night.

"You okay 'mione?" asked Fred in a caring voice.

" Oh yeah- fine - must have fallen asleep, I'm so stupid sometimes."

Fred burst into a fit of laughter." Hermione Granger stupid I've heard some silly things in my old age but nothing ever as increduas as that!" His laughter subsided as he saw her cheekes turn a very pretty colour of pink.

" oh hush-" she playfully hit him on the arm with the book she had just picked up " why are down here so late anyway Freddie boy?" Hermione felt her insides flip, she couldn't understand as to why she was so giddy because Fred had been the one to wake her up.

"Well-" he said interupting her train of thought " I was just going to pop down to the kitchens, you know our weasley appatites."Indeed she did, she had spent most her hollidays with the Weasley family and had grown to care for them dearly.

"And what if you're cought, may i ask?" Fred gave her a look that said ' do you really think i haven't done anything like this before' and she blushed crimson once more. _Why on earth are you blushing for you silly girl?_ she scoulded her self. Fred suddenly reached up and traced his thumb on her cheek, he couldn't explain why he was doing this but he couldn't seem to stop. This of course, made Hermione's face fill with heat once more and he couldn't help but chuckle a little. _She really is very pretty, _he thought smilling to himself. Deciding that he was no longer interested in food any more, he sat down in the seat next to Hermione and tucked a curl behind her ear.

_Oh gosh he can't like me can he. No he deffinatly can't._ But, she couldn't deny no one had been this friendly to her before not even Ron or Harry. Though, the boys had been kind they never showed any romantic intrest in her and she didn't mind in the slightest; it was better that way. Not that she'd liked them in that way before anywho. Her mind was beging to race so she took a steadying breath. None of them had spoken while these exchange of touches acurred.

" Any idea where Umbridge got chased off to?" Hermione asked, after minutes of him staring at her.

" Oh yeah-" he said with a smirk playing on his lips " - ran straight into pevees who pelted her with pies your little elf freind had supplied. 'course he got a bit beat up about doing it but you know dobby." Hermione felt sad for a moment that Dobby had felt the need to hurt himself but her happiness for the fact that Dobby had been so helpful overshadowed that. She beamed at the knowlage that Umbridge had been given hell on her first day as headmistress.

"She deserves it of course-" stated Hermione - Fred have her an increduas look " - what i can hate people sometimes too you know and any way don't you think it's awfully fun... breaking the rules."

"Feeling rebelious are we granger." Bobbing her tongue out at him she felt terribly childish but it made a wide grin spread across Freds handsome face. "So if you're feeling so keen to break the rules would thy lady like to accomany sir to the kitchens." Fred bowed low and offered her his arm. Hermione hesitated slightly then hooked her arm to his and made their way out of the fat ladys portrait.


End file.
